International Pretty Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!
The International Pretty Cures are the Cures from different countries that exist in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! universe. Japanese Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Japan's Pretty Cure team consists of four Cures named Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune. Lovely is a pink Cure with a ponytail. Her symbol is the heart. She has 2 form changes: Cherry Flamenco and Lollipop Hip Hop. Her civilian identity is Aino Megumi. Princess is a blue Cure with twin tails. Her symbol are circles, the sun, the moon and feathers. She has 2 form changes: Sherbet Ballet and Macadamia Hula Dance. Her civilian identity is Shirayuki Hime. Honey is a yellow Cure with a short ponytail. Her symbol is the clover. She has 2 form changes: Popcorn Cheer and Coconuts Samba. Her civilian identity is Omori Yuko. Fortune is a purple Cure with a ponytail. Her symbol is the star. She has 2 form changes: Anmitsu Komachi and Pine Arabian. Her civilian identity is Hikawa Iona. Fortune's older sister is named Cure Tender, who was defeated by Phantom supposedly. Her civilian identity is Hikawa Maria. There are also 2 fairies, Ribbon - the mascot of Lovely, Princess, Honey, and Glasan, Fortune's own mascot. Their theme is dancing, foods, and mirrors. American Pretty Cure Bomber Girls Pretty Cure America's Pretty Cure team consists of three Cures. The pink Cure has orange eyes, a curly blonde ponytail, bangs and two small, rounded, short hair pieces that hang to her cheeks and wears a little brown and pink cowboy hat accessory, along with pink diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a pink popped collar with a golden heart in the middle on top of a black and gold vest, with pale yellow cowboy-like frills. Her arm warmers are white and frilly with pink bows on the top, along with her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She wears a brown and gold belt on her waist on top of a pink skirt with more cowboy-like frills, with pale pink wings on her back. On her legs she wear long, knee-high brown socks and brown shoes with black shoelaces. The blue Cure has blue eyes, freckles, light red curly pigtails, a short curly hair piece that hangs from her forehead and 2 more hair pieces on the sides that hang past her chin. She wears 2 yellow star accessories in her hair, along with a large, brown cowboy hat with another yellow star in the middle with blue diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a blue neckerchief on top of a black and gold vest with pale yellow cowboy-like frills and a golden heart in the middle. Her sleeves are puffy and white with a yellow star on each. Her arm warmers are dark blue and she wears her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She has pale blue wings on her back, along with a light brown skirt with pale yellow cowboy-like frills at the bottom and white knee high shoes with blue rims at the top. She seems to be the leader of the group. The yellow Cure has green eyes, long, loose silver hair with long side hair pieces that hang down past her chin, with a brown headband and a white feather with a lighter brown tip in her hair with green diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a small, yellow popped collar on top of a black and gold vest with pale yellow cowboy-like frills and a golden heart in the middle, along with a green bow tied to it from the bottom. She has short, white sleeves while her wrist bands are light brown with long, cowboy-like frills, along with her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She wears a yellow, frilly skirt, short, white shoes with cowboy-like frills and has white wings on her back. Their group attack is called Star Boomerang. Their theme is Cowboys, though the yellow Cure's theme seems to be Native Americans. Hindi Pretty Cure Wonderful Net Pretty Cure India's Pretty Cure team consists of 2 Cures. The orange Cure has orange eyes and she also has short orange hair tied up and a yellow head scarf. She has a green jewel head accessory on her head she wears a golden oval earings, she also has white collars and wears the same black vest like the other precures, a golden heart is attached at her chest with "bling-bling" hanging, her skirt is orange and has loose golden blings hanging around her waist, she wears a pair of white sandals with a white band on both legs, she has a yellowish wristbands on her right arm while her LovePreBrace is on her left wrist She has a yellowish wing behind her and she wears a glasses. The green Cure has a green eyes and has a long up-tight green hair and has an orange jewel that makes the short white head scarf with gold blings Hang, she also has an orange jewel on her forehead, she wears a golden circular earings she also wears a golden necklace, she wears a black vest with a golden heart attached on her chest and has a golden blings hanging, her vest has a thick yellow lining and also has a golden blings attached at the end of her vest, she has Armbands on her both arms with a golden lining under, she only wears one warmer on her right arm and doesn't have any at the left but her LovePreBrace, her skirt is green and is consist of two parts: the first skirt is short and is slightly darker and the other is long and has a lighter color, she wears a pair of white sandals with white bands on both legs with a orange or yellow ribbon infront, she has a yellowish wings on her back . Their group attack is Optical Wave. Their theme is technology. French Pretty Cure Merci Precure Cure Pinceau France's Pretty Cure is a single Cure named . Her name translates to paintbrush. Cure Pinceau has blonde hair in worm tails. She has 2 pink hair accessory on her head one is a crown-like headdress and one is a light pink feather, she has a light pink clover earings, her sleeves are puffy attached to her black vest, a golden heart is attached at her chest with pink ribbons and her vest has two yellow ribbons with white feathery-like design, her skirt is layered with pink, light pink and white skirt and has a darker pink ribbons, her warmers are almost reaching her sleeves and has a yellow lining with a yellow ribbon she has her LovePreBrace on her left wrist, she wears a white high boots with pink ribbon and her wings are pinkish and is attached at her back. Her weapon is a giant paintbrush with red ribbon. Her attack is Pinceau Arc-en-ciel, meaning rainbow paintbrush. She is the Second International Precure in this series to be Officially named. African Pretty Cure Cure Nile is the only known Cure from Africa, and is originated from Egypt. She has blue hair in a ponytail she has a crown that embraces her whole head with a blue gem and a yellowish transparent cloth is hanging. She has blue collar she has a black vest that has a white design, her vest is shorter that her stomach was seen and attached to her vest are long puffy sleeves , she white wears a skirt-like with a golden lining which forms a "V" and a yellow cloth is hanging infront she also has a transparent loose yellowish leggings, she has ayellow pair of sandals Her attack is Nile Stream. She lost to Phantom and is now trapped in a mirror. she is the First international Precure in this series to be Officially named Cures Defeated By Phantom In HCPC14 new International Cures, defeated by Phantom, were shown. Nothing is known about them except their appearances and countries/origins. The Cures are from the capitals of England, Russia, Australia and Italy. 3 unknown Cures were also shown to being defeated by Phantom. In HCPC16 2 new Cures appeared: Madrid's Cure and unknown red Cure. In HCPC20 a new Cure appears defeated by Phantom in his Pretty Cure Graveyard. Trivia *All of the shown Cures have black vests and LovePreBraces like the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team (excluding Cure Tender) **Cure Nile and the Cure from London are the only confirmed Cures to have a PreChanMirror, despite the PreChanMirror wasn't hung on her hip like the series' main Cures (excluding Cure Fortune). *All Cures are fighting against Saiarks. *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure is the only team to not have a pink Cure in the team. Futari wa Pretty Cure had Cure Black's sub-color pink. *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure are the only Cures to wear glasses in their Cure forms. *Bomber Girls Pretty Cure are the only Cures in Happiness Charge universe to not have their eye color the same as their Cure color. *All of these teams are revealed by Masuko Miyo, except Cure Nile. *The Wonderful Net Pretty Cures' theme colors are based on those of the flag of India. *There is only one known Cure from France and Egypt. *There are also Cure teams in Moscow, Russia; Sydney, Australia; and Rome, Italy; but they were all defeated. *The red Cure from HCPC16 looks similar to both Cure Black and Cure Sunny. * It was revealed that the defeated Precures are collected at the Precure Graveyard * All of the Precures where defeated by Phantom himself *There is Reveled in Phantom's Pretty Cure Graveyard to be more then 100 International Pretty Cures Defeated. Gallery